ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Characters of Transformers: Robot Warriors
The list of characters of the 2020s Japanese-American anime series, Transformers: Robot Warriors. Autobots: Main Autobots: * Orion Pax/Optimus Prime: The brave, heroic, courageous, noble, wise and stoic leader of the Autobots TBD. He transforms into a semi-trailer truck. He is voiced by ??? (as Orion Pax), ??? (as Optimus Prime) in the English dub, he is voiced by ??? (as Orion Pax), ??? (as Optimus Prime) in the Japanese dub. * Bumblebee: A young adventurous and enthusiastic Autobot scout TBD. He transforms into a mini-van. He is voiced by ??? in the English dub, he is voiced by ??? in the Japanese dub. * Ratchet: * Jazz: * Hound: * Ironhide: * Arcee: Elite Guard: * Ultra Magnus: * Ariel/Elita-One: * Wheeljack: * Bulkhead: * Cliffjumper: * Heatwave (Inferno in Japan): * Chromedome: Wreckers: * Springer (Sprang in Japan): * Roadbuster: * Sandstorm: * Pyro: * Chromia: * Armorhide: * Brainstorm: * Seaspray: Lightning Strike Coalition/Dinobots: * Grimlock: The most fearsome and powerful yet devastation and vicious leader of the Dinobots TBD He transforms into a Tyrannosaurus-Rex. He is voiced by ??? in the English dub, he is voiced by ??? in the Japanese dub. * Slug: * Swoop: The scout of the Dinobots who's surprisingly good natured, kind, upbeat and yet the friendliest and most outgoing member of the group TBD. She transform into a Pteranodon. She is voiced by ??? in the English dub, she is voiced by ??? in the Japanese dub. * Sludge: * Snarl: * Slash: Aerialbots: * Superion: The combine form of the Aerialbots, ** Silverbolt: ** Terradvie (Skydive in Japan): ** Air Raid: ** Firestrike (Fireflight in Japan): ** Quickslinger (Slingshot in Japan): Protectobots: * Defensor: The combine form of the Protectobots, ** Hot Spot: ** Streetwise: ** Blades: ** Groove: ** First Aid: Technobots: * Computron: The combine form of the Technobots, ** Scattershot: ** Strafe: ** Nosecone: ** Afterburner: ** Lightspeed: Builderbots: * Landfill: The combine form of the Builderbots, ** Wedge: ** Tow-Line (Wrecker Hook in Japan): ** Quickmix: ** Heavy Lord: Velocitron Autobots: * Blurr: * Override: * Silverstreak (Bluestreak in Japan): * Sideburn (Speedbreaker in Japan): Euarkis Autobots/Maximals: * Leobreaker (Ligerjack in Japan): * Cheetor (Cheetus in Japan): * Rhinox: * Rattrap (Rattle in Japan): * Airazor: * Tigatron: * Blackarachnia: * Depth Charge: Other Autobots: * Zetar Prime (Sentinel Prime in Japan): * Dion: * Alpha Trion: * Dai Atlas: * Deadlock/Drift: * Devcon: A Autobot bounty hunter who, unlike Lockdown, hunt down Decepticon criminals for justice * Perceptor: * Hubcap: A young very friendly Autobot TBD * Hoist: * Trailcutter (Trailbreaker in Japan): * Beachcomber: * Windblade: Decepticons: Main Decepticons: * Megatron/Galvatron: The powerful, ruthless, cruel, deadliest but, at the same time, charming and charistmatic leader of the Decepticons TBD. He transforms into a TBD, after first becoming Galvatron, he, as a Triple Changer, now transform into a Cybertronian spacrcraft and TBD. He is voiced by Frank Welker in the English dub, he is voiced by TBD in the Japanese dub. * Starscream: * Soundwave: ** Laserbeak: ** Ravage: ** Rumble: ** Frenzy: * Shockwave (Laserwave in Japan): * Blackout: * Barricade: * Thundercracker: * Slipstream: Vehicons: * Strika: * Obsidian: * Blastcharge (Demolishor in Japan): * Thunderblast: Insecticons: * Skrapshot (Shrapnel in Japan): * Kickback: * Bombshell (Hardshell in Japan): Constructicons: * Devastator: The combine form of the Constructicons, ** Scrapper: ** Mixmaster: ** Scavenger: ** Hook: ** Long Haul: ** Bonecrusher: Combaticons: * Bruticus: The combine form of the Combaticons, ** Onslaught: ** Swindle: ** Vortex: ** Blast Off: ** Brawl: Stunticons: * Menasor: The combine form of the Stunticons, ** Motormaster: ** Wildrider: ** Drag Strip: ** Dead End: ** Breakdown: Velocitron Decepticons: * Runamuck (Runabout in Japan): * Over-Run: * Shadow Striker: Euarkis Decepticons/Predacons: * Predaking: The combine form of the Predacons, ** Magnatron (Gigatron in Japan): ** Divebomb: ** Rampage (Razorclaw in Japan): ** Tantrum: ** Sky-Byte (Gel-Shark in Japan): * Waspinator: * Scorponok (Scorpio in Japan): * Wreckloose (Crazybolt in Japan): Other Decepticons: * Scourge: * Cyclonus: * Sixshot: * Dropshot * Shatter * Quake: * Movor (Shuttle in Japan): * Octane: * Megabolt (Megazarak in Japan): * Thunderwing: * Rollbar (Greejeeber in Japan): * Nova Storm: * Megatronous/Fallen: Humans: Main Humans: * Recurring Humans: * S.T.A.R.S.: * Mini-Cons: * Leader-1: * Other Transformers: *Primus: *Unicron: **Sideways: *Lockdown: *Nemesis Prime: Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Characters Category:List of characters Category:Character List Category:Lists Category:Anime characters Category:Anime